


No Horseshoes

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Horses, Minor Injuries, Pegasus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Sylvain's luck with horses has never been great. Ingrid has to find him in battle horseless too much.Fluffcember Day 17: Horseback Riding
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Horseshoes

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvgrid! I know everyone in the Sylvgrid discord will be happy to see I finally touched them.
> 
> Also, I didn't choose any archive warnings because there is mention of de*d b*dies of faceless soldiers. Only mention, though, no description or anything. Hope that's okay with you.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Ingrid had come to accept that Sylvain was just not great with steeds. No matter how many women he managed to woo with his admittedly brilliant charisma, that charisma did nothing for the horses he had been assigned during the war. Most of them tended to leave him at the first chance they rode into battle, which was less than helpful. She often flew up to him after he was stranded to get him, which was becoming increasingly more annoying.

This particular time, she found him next to two bodies that looked like they’d met the wrong end of the Lance of Ruin. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive and alert. That was good enough for her right now. “We need to get you to Mercedes.” She noted as she landed, watching as Sylvain looked at her with what she assumed was a relief. Ingrid held out her hand, “Come on, hop on,” and without any argument, Sylvain started walking toward her to hop on.

“I’m not that hurt, I just need a horse,” he claimed as he took her hand, mounting her pegasus and wrapping his arms around her to steady himself on the stead (something she definitely did  _ not _ think about constantly). “Mercedes will agree.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes as she had her pegasus take off. “Regardless, we need to get back to a safe area. Just hang on.”

She could hear Sylvain smiling behind her as he toed the line of teasing her. “No need to ask twice, I’d gladly hang on to you forever.”

Her face became flushed as she jerked her elbow into his ribs. “Don’t give me a reason for you to need to see Mercedes.” Sylvain laughed in response and the two of them went quiet. Ingrid guided her trusty steed to the Kingdom army base, which didn’t take long.

They landed pretty close to the medical tent Mercedes operated at, and the two got off. Ingrid moved to help Sylvain, but he was already off by the time she turned to him. It's a good thing she did, though, because he began to stumble when taking a step, and she managed to catch him and support his weight as they began walking.

“You worry too much, Ing.”

“Don’t give me that. I’ll get you a horse, just let me bring you to Mercedes so she can make sure you’ll be fine to continue fighting.”

Sylvain sighed, and Ingrid was ready to argue with him again on this, but he nodded, “Alright, sure,” as they reached the tent’s entrance. 

Ingrid was surprised by Sylvain’s sudden resignation, but nodded as she called out, “Mercedes, check Sylvain for me while I get him another horse!”

Hopefully, this one wouldn’t run away from him.


End file.
